Typically, monitoring models are setup to detect and remediate failures within an environment. Conventional monitoring assesses the health and functionality of various application components within the environment using a standard monitoring system. Standardized scripts are used to remediate any detected failures. Because environmental components and environmental architecture are continually changing and being updated, many of the standardized scripts are unable to fully remediate the failures within the environment. Therefore, a dynamic failure-resolution computing engine would be desirable. It would be further desirable for the computing engine to generate dynamic scripts for failure remediation.